mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Newbie Dash
:Scootaloo: Hey! Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hiya, Scootaloo! What's up? :Scootaloo: The Rainbow Dash Fan Club just decided – everypony's coming to see you when the Wonderbolts' new tour comes through Ponyville! :Rainbow Dash: Well, it's great that you guys are going to the show, Scoot, but I won't actually be performing in it. Reservists aren't in the show unless one of the real Wonderbolts can't fly. chuckles I'll probably be working crowd control or something. :Scootaloo: You're still gonna be wearing a Wonderbolts uniform though, right? :Rainbow Dash: A Reservist one, yeah. :Scootaloo: Hmm. That's good enough for me. :roaring :boom :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Scootaloo: Whoa! :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! Glad we found you. We need you in the show when we get to Ponyville. Flying. :Scootaloo: But she's only in the Reserves! :Spitfire: Not anymore, kid. :Rainbow Dash: gasp You mean... :Scootaloo: gasps Rainbow Dash! You're finally a full-fledged Wonderbolt! Woo-hoo! laughs Yeah, Rainbow Dash! Whoo! :Spitfire: Heh. What she said. : :zooming :Rainbow Dash: Uh, anypony seen my wing balm? I don't want to be stiff when I show up at Wonderbolt headquarters. :Spike: Got it! :thump :click :Twilight Sparkle: Do you have time to tell us what happened, Rainbow Dash? :Rarity: Oh, yes, we must know every detail! :thump :Pinkie Pie: Start from when you were a foal and you first knew your destiny was to become a Wonderbolt! :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Well, not much to tell, really. Spitfire told me the Wonderbolts need me to go on tour with them. :Fluttershy: That's really great. I know how long you've been waiting for a spot to open up. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Fire Streak decided to retire and teach full-time. Cloudsdale Flight School will probably be churning out Wonderbolts with him there. But guess who was at the top of the Reserve list. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I know! Pick me! :Rarity: So what do you do now, Dashie? :Rainbow Dash: I have to report to Wonderbolts headquarters this afternoon. It's only two days 'til tour starts, and I need to learn the routine. :opens :Pinkie Pie: You're leaving already?! gasps But we barely started your congratulation party! I haven't even thought about your going-away party yet! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I'm not leaving Ponyville. I just have to train for this show. :Fluttershy: I hope everything goes well. Sounds like an awful lot of pressure having to learn everything so quickly. :Applejack: Yeah. Good luck, Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Luck? Heh. Save that for the rest of the team. :snap :Rainbow Dash: Now that my awesomeness has finally been recognized, the other Wonderbolts will have to keep up or eat my cloud trail! :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony knows you're a great flyer, Rainbow Dash, but so are the rest of the Wonderbolts. It might be more challenging than you think. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, you're right! I mean, do I show up wearing sunglasses or not? Sunglasses are automatically cool, but anypony can put them on. Maybe I'd stand out more if I didn't. :roaring :Spitfire: Team briefings are every morning at— :Rainbow Dash: 0720, because there were twenty ponies in the original E.U.P. Guard that became the Wonderbolts! :Spitfire: Right. And I know you've seen the academy bunks, but these are the official Wonderbolts barracks. :Rainbow Dash: Built by Admiral Fairweather himself! :thud :Spitfire: Don't forget rule number one, newbie. Always check both ways before crossing the runway. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, sure, but... nopony else is here. :Spitfire: They will be, and most of the Wonderbolts like to make a flashy entrance, so stay alert. :Rainbow Dash: Right, no problem! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Is that General Flash's cap?! :Spitfire: And the original crest with the Wonderbolts motto on it. :Rainbow Dash and Spitfire: "Altius volantis! Soaring higher!" :Rainbow Dash: Wow! gasps I mean, ha, cool. :Spitfire: Okay, newbie, we've got a show in two days, which means you gotta hustle your haunches to learn this routine. You got five minutes to get dressed and get outside to meet the rest of the team. :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! I'll have all of the moves down by the end of the day! :Spitfire: Let's hope so. We're all expecting you to make quite an impression. :zoom :Rainbow Dash: Lookin' good! Okay, you're about to take your first flight as an actual Wonderbolt. sighs No pressure. groan Just gotta go out there and knock 'em off their hooves. Okay, Wonderbolts, get ready to meet your most awesome member ever! :chattering :roaring :Spitfire: Hey, look out! :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Whooaaa! :clatter :Rainbow Dash: groan :laughing :Misty Fly: Whoa, most awesome entrance by a newbie ever. :Soarin: Are you okay, Rainbow Dash? :Fleetfoot: More like Rainbow Crash. :laughing :Young Rainbow Dash: Okay, flight school! Get ready for Rainbow Dash! Hah—whooooa! :thud :Young Rainbow Dash: grunts :crash :can rolling :Young Hoops: More like Rainbow Crash! :laughing :Young Hoops and Young Pegasi: Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! :Rainbow Dash: Hey! You guys buzzed me on purpose! :Spitfire: Not quite. You forgot rule number one, newbie. :Surprise, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Misty Fly and Soarin: Always check both ways before crossing the runway. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, I was just... testing you guys! :Wonderbolts: laughter :Spitfire: Alright, nopony got hurt and we got a lot to do, so let's forget about this and get flying! :Misty Fly: Classic rookie move, Rainbow Crash. That was amazing. :engines roaring :Spitfire: loudhailer Higher, Crash! You're breaking formation! :Soarin: Check your nine, Crash! :Spitfire: Tighter, Crash, get in there! :Rainbow Dash: growls My name's not Crash! :thud :Rainbow Dash and Surprise: yelps :Surprise: Huh, could've fooled me. :door closes :Fleetfoot: Hey, Crash, I know it was a tough day today, but don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. :Rainbow Dash: Tough day? Please. If I can pull off a sonic rainboom, I can learn this routine. I'll have it down cold tomorrow. Probably even come up with a couple of improvements. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash, over here! :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: I'm glad you're still here. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah? Did you want some ideas on how to make the show extra-awesome? :Spitfire: Not quite. I know you've been a Reservist for a while, but the 'Bolts have a few of their own rules you might not know about. Like worst flyer of the day has to clean up the whole compound. Better get to it, Crash. :Rainbow Dash: sighs her breath My name's not Crash. :opens :cannon explodes :Rest of main cast and Cutie Mark Crusaders: Surprise! :Rainbow Dash: What? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Hooray, Rainbow Dash! Our favorite Wonderbolt! :Twilight Sparkle: We know you're probably tired, Rainbow Dash, but Pinkie wanted to throw you a real party. :Pinkie Pie: Your best day megaphone ever party! :Rainbow Dash: laugh Yeah. It was somethin', all right. :Applejack: Well we can't wait to hear all about it! :Rainbow Dash: Heh. And I'd love to tell you, I really would, but I'm pretty beat. yawns You know, from all the... excitement of my big day? :Fluttershy: Um, is something wrong, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: What could be wrong? I'm finally a Wonderbolt, which means everything has to be totally, perfectly awesome. :Rarity: Oh, no. Something is wrong. What happened, darling? :Rainbow Dash: I told you, it's nothing! I mean, maybe some of the Wonderbolts started calling me Rainbow Crash... :Fluttershy: Oh, no! Isn't that the same terrible nickname those bullies in flight school used to call you? :Rainbow Dash: whimpering :Twilight Sparkle: Why would they call you that? :Rainbow Dash: Well, I kinda sorta fell into a garbage can. whimpering :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh. :Pinkie Pie: Well, look at the bright side! At least they didn't call you Rainbow Trash! :Applejack: So you started off on the wrong hoof. I'll bet every new Wonderbolt has a tough first day. :Rarity: Mmm-hmm! What you need is to find a positive way to stand out. As soon as you're known for something else, that nasty old nickname will be forgotten. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity's right. Why don't you think of the Wonderbolts like us? We're a team, but we all stand out in different ways. :Rainbow Dash: That's it! I'm gonna stand out in a different way, just like you guys! Goodbye, Rainbow Crash; hello, Captain Awesome! :zoom :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie Good morning, everypony! Who's ready for a fantastic day of flying? I know I am! I just couldn't be more excited for the big show tomorrow. Are you guys excited? I'm excited! Actually, I'm always excited! Some ponies even call me "Dynamic Dash"! :pops :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie Because I'm so full of energy all the time! like a dog :Fleetfoot: Uh, Wonderbolts don't get excited, Crash. You gotta keep a level head to fly the way we do. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Applejack Well, of course I know that! But the truth of the matter is, you should be excited! It's the dream of near every little Pegasus pony to grow up and fly with the Wonderbolts! And here you all are doin' it! :Fleetfoot: So are you. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack True! Go ahead and call me "Forthright Filly" if you want. But shee-yucks, I like to tell it like it is, and I believe a pony oughta appreciate hard work payin' off like this, because bein' a Wonderbolt is somethin' special! :Misty Fly: We know. :slams :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle You know, I was just reading about how dihedral wing angles can help increase stability in banking turns. It made me think that pre-flight checklists could really help increase our efficiency, so I went ahead and made them for everypony! :flapping :Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle I'm always finding so much interesting information in books. In fact, a lot of ponies call me "Reading Rainboom". :Spitfire: loudhailer We all know how wings work, newbie! And we already have checklists! Now get off the runway! :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help because I care about all of the Wonderbolts oh-so much. Yessiree, just call me "Care Mare". beat Um, but if you're busy now, I can just come back later... :Spitfire: growl :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy Or, you know, not at all... :zip :rubbing :Rainbow Dash: herself Okay. Rarity I must tell you how much I just love these uniforms. Why, ever since I was a foal, I've admired the mixture of bold lines and classic contours. They don't call me "Rainbow Fash" for nothing. :Soarin: Uhhhh... huh...? :Rainbow Dash: Rarity The "Fash" is for "Fashion". :Spitfire: Crash! I'm not sure why you're acting like this, but you need to stop. :Rainbow Dash: I was just, you know, trying to show everypony all the awesome ways I can contribute to the 'Bolts. :Spitfire: I know you're excited to find your place on the team, but just focus on the routine for now, okay? :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am. :Spitfire: Maybe this will help motivate you. :thud :opens :motif plays :Rainbow Dash: Crash?! Couldn't you just put my regular name on it?! :Spitfire: That's not how it works around here. We all have our nicknames on our jackets. Right, Clipper? :Rainbow Dash: Clipper? :Soarin: Right, boss! :shuts :Spitfire: Now it's official. Welcome to the Wonderbolts, Crash! laughs :thud :Rainbow Dash: groans If I don't come up with something unforgettable to add to the routine, I'm gonna be Rainbow Crash for the rest of my life! :shuts :Scootaloo: This is gonna be so amazing! :Spike: I know! I'm almost as excited as Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: I can't wait to see Rainbow Dash's first performance as an honest-to-goodness Wonderbolt! I hope there's cotton candy! :zip :Fluttershy: We should all remember to be extra supportive for Rainbow Dash too. :Rarity: Excellent point. It's simply dreadful that she's had such a rough start after finally achieving her dream. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash is a pretty resilient pony. I'm sure she's shaken off her tough first day and turned it around by now! :Applejack: Speakin' of... Hey, Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Perfect! Hey, can I borrow Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Me? What for? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, heh, I just needed some help and figured the president of the Rainbow Dash Fan Club was the right pony for the job! :Twilight Sparkle: I thought the Wonderbolt Reserves were here to help. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah, they're all busy doing, uh, official Reserve stuff. But don't worry! With Scootaloo's help, everything's gonna be awesome. Better than awesome! :Rarity: Does... Does that mean practice went well yesterday? :Rainbow Dash: Gotta go. :Scootaloo: What are we doing up here, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: I just need a small favor from you that's really gonna make this show something special. Now, the Wonderbolts are gonna fly over this ridge right before the finale of the show. I'll fly by last, and when I signal you, you zip up the ramp on your scooter and kick the storm cloud into my path! :Scootaloo: What? :Rainbow Dash: That kick will shoot off a lightning bolt right behind me, making me look totally awesome! And then I'll do some incredible Rainbow Dash flying with it to create the coolest, show-stoppingest, lightning-tastic light show anypony has ever seen! :Scootaloo: Are you sure about this? :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! It's gonna be so awesome! And nopony will ever call me "Rainbow Crash" after this! :roaring :Rainbow Dash: Oh, gotta go! Be ready for me, okay, Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Um... okay...? :Announcer: loudspeaker Mares and gentlecolts, fillies and foals of all ages! Look to the skies and prepare to be awestruck by the incredible flying prowess of... the Wonderbolts! :roaring :cheering :Fluttershy: I hope Spike and Pinkie Pie are done getting their snacks, or they're gonna miss Rainbow Dash! :Rarity: Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy. Nothing would keep Pinkie Pie from missing this! :Applejack: Heh. Except maybe cotton candy. :roaring :Spike: Come on, Pinkie, the show's starting! :Pinkie Pie: One second! Just a little bit bigger please, but hurry! Bigger! :roaring :awed :plane engine whines :cheers :Twilight Sparkle: That was amazing! She's doing great! :Pinkie Pie: Bigger! :candy stretching :Spike: sighs :whooshing :screeching :Scootaloo: I hope this works. :thwack :cheering :cloud crackling :Rainbow Dash: yelps :cloud crackling :being dislodged :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Crowd: gasps :Rainbow Dash: screams :crash :Rainbow Dash: screams :lightning :fighter plane engine noise :Pinkie Pie: Hope I'm not too late. scoffs I dunno what took that pony so long. :Rainbow Dash: screams :splat :Rainbow Dash: groans :Pinkie Pie: That was amazing! :Spitfire: Way to go, Rainbow Crash. :Rainbow Dash: sighs :Spitfire: You gonna tell us what just happened, newbie? :Rainbow Dash: sighs I'm so sorry. :Spitfire: I should hope so. You changed the routine without consulting me and put other ponies at risk. I've drummed flyers out of the 'Bolts for less. :Rainbow Dash: I know, and I'm ready for whatever punishment you want. You guys were right to call me "Rainbow Crash". I've always been a standout flyer, but since I joined the Wonderbolts, I've only stood out for making mistakes. sighs It's been my dream my whole life, but... I guess maybe I'm not Wonderbolt material after all. :Soarin: Are you serious?! You're the most talented flyer we've ever had! :Fleetfoot: And you've saved all of Equestria like, a dozen times. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I— :Spitfire: Of course you're supposed to be a Wonderbolt. We've been waiting for a spot to open up ever since you joined the Reserves! :Rainbow Dash: But... you guys all called me Rainbow Crash. :Soarin: Yeah, so? My nickname's "Clipper". You know why they call me that? :Rainbow Dash: Uh... 'cause you're as fast as a ship? :Soarin: Because I clipped my wing on a flagpole as I was landing on my first day. Heh. :Rainbow Dash: Huh. :Fleetfoot: "Flatfoot". My first day, I misjudged my landing and came down right on Spitfire's hoof. :Misty Fly: "Dizzy". :Surprise: "Slowpoke". :High Winds: "Hoof-in-Mouth". :Spitfire: You don't wanna know what they call me. whisper :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! That is so much worse than Crash. :Spitfire: Right? :Rainbow Dash: So does this mean I'm... still on the team? :Spitfire: Do you think you can be part of this team and not constantly try to showboat? :Rainbow Dash: I promise! I spent my whole life trying to be a standout flyer, but now that I'm a Wonderbolt, it's time to be okay with fitting in! :Spitfire: Good, because I really didn't want to miss the chance to tease you for years about this catastrophe! I mean, that crash was epic! :laughing :Spitfire: But you're on probation for a month. Got a problem with that?! :Rainbow Dash: quickly No, ma'am. :sweeping :Twilight Sparkle: Hey. Rainbow Dash. We just wanted to check on you. Are you doing okay? :Rainbow Dash: I'm doing great, thanks! :Scootaloo: Sure you don't need any help? :Rainbow Dash: Nah. This mess is my responsibility, and I've gotta clean it up myself. And after this, Spitfire's got me cleaning the Wonderbolts' compound for the next month. :Scootaloo: So why are you in such a good mood? :Rainbow Dash: Duh! Because I'm a Wonderbolt! :credits ru:Стенограммы/Новичок Дэш